Widely commercially available over the counter roll-on and rub-on products are packaged and sold in cylindrical-shaped containers having a cap covering the roll-on and rub-on applicator component of the product. Many of these products are for topical use to alleviate pain or soreness.
Users of these products may have limited mobility or simply cannot reach the areas of their body where application of the product is needed. For these users, roll-on and rub-on products can be difficult to apply to hard-to-reach areas of the body. For example, someone experiencing lower back pain or pain in the feet or legs will have a difficult time applying these medications without assistance or undo strain and exertion. If such user is alone, confined to a bed, or is experiencing severe pain, applying a roll-on topical medication can be quite difficult and stressful.
A need exists for a device that is easy to use, even by someone with limited mobility or weak hand or arm strength, and that can be safely used to apply rub-on or roll-on products to hard to reach areas of the body, without undo strain or injury.
Several attempts have been made to solve the problems outlined above in the field of applying roll-on and rub-on medications, including those found in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,715,252 to Connor, U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,142 to Ferrara, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0286780 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,111 to Arispe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005 to Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865 to Moser. None of these prior art inventions and patents, either individually or in combination, describe the present invention as claimed.